The Concert Of A Lifetime
by VioletOD
Summary: Edward breaks Jacob's arm, so Bella and Edward break apart. Now Bella's w/Jacob and they go to a concert with the pack, but the Cullen's are there too. Everyone is in for a concert they will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

_SM owns everything except a couple characters… takes place in Eclipse…read and review!_

Third Person POV

"Can I go with Jacob?" Bella said to Edward. Edward shook his head looking back at the TV. "Edward…please, he's my best friend."

"You have other friends." Edward muttered he didn't think Bella heard him.

"Edward!" Bella said getting in front of him.

"Bella, please can we just have a nice afternoon?" Edward said using the force of his topaz gaze.

"Fine." Bella muttered. Edward chuckled at her expression and pulled her to sit with him. Bella sat and wrapped her arms around him.

"Even though you're impossible, I still love you." Bella said looking at him. Edward chuckled and Bella's felt warmer, it was one of her favorite sounds.

"As I love you." Edward said kissing her nose. That was Bella's other favorite sound.

Then Edward raised his eyebrows and listened. Bella looked at Edward questionly. Then she heard it.

"OH BELLA!" Alice called walking in; Bella turned and was surprised to see Rosalie with Alice.

"Hi Alice, Rosalie" Bella said grimly. Rosalie just nodded.

"I have something for you; it will look awesome on you." Alice said smiling.

"Why am I getting dressed up?" I asked.

"Friends of ours are coming into town and this will be the first time that you've met them." Alice said nodding excitedly.

"You'll be perfectly safe." Edward said

"When?" Bella asked.

"Next week." Alice said confidently.

"What's they're names…wait no, I can't I'm going to a concert with Jacob." Bella said.

"No your not." Edward said through his teeth.

"You have to trust me Edward. I haven't got to hang out with him." Bella said and before Edward could say anything Rosalie spoke up.

"You saw him remember, when you left school to see him, sneaking away to see him. You saw him all those times didn't you? I'm honestly not trying to be mean, but seriously for some one who doesn't care that much about Jacob you don't act like it" Rosalie said then she turned around and walked out. Edward looked like he was about to say something but let it go.

"I promised I would go, you're not my father." Bella said to Edward as she stomped up the stairs.

"Great now she's mad." Edward said putting his heads in his hands.

"It's going to be okay, Violet is really excited to see you Edward." Alice said sitting next to Edward on the couch.

"I know, I miss her so much." Edward said smiling at all the memories they had.

Violet's mother and Edward's mother were best friends so they all got put together and soon became best friends. They did everything together. They hung out everyday after school, writing and playing music. They shared that obsession. When Edward went away for a week he heard that Violet died of some disease and then he came down with the influenza and Carlisle changed him. He was hunting in London and found her again. She was changed by someone as well. Everybody thought they were in love but they knew better. They loved each other but as brother and sister.

It was 20 years later Edward introduced Damon to Violet, and they instantly fell in love. They had there own coven that mixed with the Cullen's from time to time. There was Damon and Violet and then Violet's best friend Sam and her husband Jason. They were like a second family. Every time they came everyone would be excited, everyone got along great. They drank blood from blood banks, all except Violet who was the most powerful vampire that Edward or any of the other Cullen's has ever come across. Edward noticed when Aro stopped at the memories of Violet, and her powers that she was still discovering. Violet didn't need blood, her eyes were still the hazel she had when she born. Violet could eat human food fine, she rather enjoyed it. Edward had warned Violet about Aro but Violet told him that if the Volturi came she was more than a match for them. Edward worried. The Cullen's were his family but Violet was there from the very beginning.

They were always together but then Violet became a famous singer. So Violet and Edward only saw each other every year for a week or so. Violet knows everything about Edward and he her. Damon, Jason and Sam were his closet friends, they thought of the Cullen's as family and so did the Cullen's.

"Well at least she'll be here in a couple days." Alice said trying to lighten his mood.

"True." Edward said smiling, who knew the trouble he would get in with her, she had the craziest ideas.

"Well, welcome party to plan etc. See you later." Alice said and she was out the door. Bella came down stairs a couple minutes later.

"I'm sorry, for overreacting." Bella said throwing her self at Edward.

"I understand, not being able to see your best friend, I just need you to be safe love." Edward said kissing her.

"I know." Bella said around his lips. Bella knotted her fingers in his hair. They stopped when Edward's phone rang.

"Hello?" Edward asked into the phone and Bella pouted. Edward pecked her lips. Then stood and went into the kitchen,

"Edward, are you with Alice?" Jasper asked panicking.

"She was just here." Edward said confused.

"She's not picking up Edward, this isn't like her." Jasper said, he sounded as if he was pulling his hair out.

"Jasper calm down. I'll go find her." Edward said and Jasper hung up. Edward walked into the living room and found Bella watching a movie with popcorn.

"You coming?" Bella asked.

"I have to go, I'll see you soon." Edward said kissing her forehead.

"Hurry." Bella said frowning. "I love you."

"As I love you." Edward said then he was running, he was in the middle of the woods when he heard a scream, the thoughts were so mumbled from the pain the person was going through, he knew voice…_Alice._


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I ran as fast as he could, breaking all sound barriers. I gasped at the sight before him. There were broken trees and pulled up grass everywhere, I looked down and saw giant paw prints, I growled but then was brought up by a sound.

"Edward." I barley heard, my head snapped up and scanned around then I saw her, her arm disconnected from her body, I winced and I wanted to cry. I ran over to her holding her. I rocked her back and forth. My sister Alice. My phone was at my ear in an instant.

"Carlisle, I need you NOW!" I growled into the phone.

"Where are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Near the river, middle of woods." And I hung up. I just rocked her back and forth. My sister.

"You're going to be fine Alice, I promise." I chanted.

_I could have told you that_…Alice thought and I smiled her voice made my smile grow wider even if it was in her head. I heard Carlisle approaching. We he came into view he gasped. He quickly was checking her, I tried to just listen to her and not the damage that was done, I tried but I still knew. She wasn't bitten but her arm was off and she got cut on her face and a huge claw mark on her stomach. I heard my phone rang. I answered it reluctantly.

"Hi Jasper." I said into the phone.

_Don't tell him, I MEAN IT_...Alice thought wincing at Carlisle reconnecting her arm with venom.

"Did you find her?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, calm down, she was shopping and her phone was with the cashier." I said smoothly. I had lying down to an art, but I winced if this was Bella I would have wanted to know.

_Don't you even dare…_Alice thought eyeing me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well Rose, Emmett and I are going hunting, are you sure she's fine?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I would give her the phone but she's trying on a different dress." I said laughing, but it was forced.

"Um…okay, thank you Edward. It means allot." Jasper said.

"That's what brothers are for." I said, even if he wasn't Emmett he was still my brother.

"Thank Edward." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Anytime." I said and we hung up.

_Thank you…_Alice thought. I nodded.

"We could take her to the house everyone else except Esme went hunting." I said and Carlisle nodded. I picked Alice up like a baby and then we were running. Esme's head snapped up as she listened to the speed of our approach. Esme was down stairs and when she saw Alice her heart dropped.

_My poor baby girl…_Esme thought. I layed her down on the couch and Esme went and held her hand as Carlisle spread venom on her, healing her wounds.

"They're healed but you still need rest." Carlisle commanded and Alice nodded.

_Now for the questions_…Alice thought.

"Okay go ahead guys." Alice said sitting up. Esme sat next to her.

"What happened?" Esme asked in a concerned voice she was very upset with someone harming one of her children.

"I don't remember." Alice said and then she started translating.

"Stop blocking me! Tell me who it is so I can kill them!" I said through my teeth. Alice set her jaw. "If you don't tell me I will tell Jasper and you know how much worse it will be." I said, Alice sighed and then I clenched my teeth as I saw it.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I could only say one word.

"Jacob."


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV

"What do you mean Jacob?" Carlisle asked me. I shook of his hand and tried to focus on breathing. Then Carlisle and Esme turned to Alice.

"I was running home from Bella's house and I smelled him, he was in human form. I heard him growl and I stopped; he was standing right in front of me. I couldn't see what was going to happen because he's a werewolf." I growled knowing what happened next, and Alice took a deep breath then she continued. "I started walking away but he grabbed my arm. I tried to yank my arm away from him but I knew that I shouldn't hurt him." She said, I shook my head she should have hurt him. Esme put her hand on top of Alice's and Carlisle was proud.

"Then what happened?" Carlisle said but a little afraid to ask. Alice looked at me, and I went over to her other side and took her in my arms. Esme whimpered at Alice's pained expression.

"Then he started yelling at me, saying if I didn't come back then none of this would have happened and that Bella and him would be happy. I told him that Edward and Bella would have gotten back together eventually and then he got mad." Alice and I winced. "He phased and I was too close to him so I got knocked into a tree, then as I pushed it aside he jumped on top of me, I tried moving away but I was trapped, his paws on both sides of my face." Alice said sobbing. I held her tighter. "Then he started clawing at me, and the got my face and then as I got up he ripped my arm off and I screamed, I knew Edward was coming and I tried going for him but Jacob hit me back scratching my stomach and then flinging me into a tree, then he left before Edward got there." Alice said taking deep breaths.

"Oh my baby." Esme said taking Alice into her arms. I knew that Alice was happy she was in Esme's arms because Esme was truly a mother to us.

"I'm fine now mom." Alice said then she sat up straight. "Not a word to Jasper, or Emmett because they will both break the treaty. Rose won't tell so I'm going to tell her." Alice said and Esme and Carlisle nodded. Then Alice's gaze glazed over and I was swept into one of her visions.

_Bella was sitting watching a movie then the door bell rang and she got up to open it. _

"_Hey." She said and then her future went fuzzy._

Me and Alice locked eyes.

_Could only mean werewolf…_Alice thought wincing at her last memory of him.

"I'm going." I said and I ran before they could say anything. That stupid mutt hurt my sister! Did he not think I would find out? I'm going to kill him. I could hear his thoughts from here.

_I wonder if the bloodsucker knows yet…_Jacob thought. I ran into the house picking him up by his throat, watching him choke.

_I'll take that as a yes…_Jacob thought smirking.

"EDWARD!" I heard Bella scream. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT HIM DOWN!" I barley heard her, or felt her tugging at me. I didn't care, she could hate me but I will not let him get away with hurting my sister.

"EDWARD!" Bella continued to scream.

_I had fun at least, crap she's still alive isn't she! Dang it…_Jacob thought and I snapped. I put him on the ground; I knew I couldn't kill him. It would kill Bella, but didn't mean I couldn't hurt him. It was only a millisecond since I put him on the ground.

I reached to his right side and pulled his forearm backwards and was satisfied when I heard a snap and then a howl of pain. I smirked and kicked him to the floor breaking two or more ribs. Jacob was on the ground rolling in pain, his thoughts in coherent. I smiled. Bella ran to him trying to calm him down and then she glared at me, oh great.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW DARE YOU COME IN MY HOUSE AND DO THIS TO HIM!" she screamed, I stood there listening. "JACOB WOULD NEVER DO THIS!" she screamed at me, oh really he wouldn't! LIE! I growled but she didn't even flinch.

"Yes he would!" I yelled back, I knew that she didn't know but she didn't even let me explain.

"BELLA!" Jacob cried in pain. My smile came back.

"EDWARD!" Bella yelled making my smile fade again. "Maybe I should choose JACOB!" Bella yelled, I felt my heart explode into a million pieces. It was funny that Jacob all of sudden stopped yelling and was absolutely quiet.

"Is that what you want?" I said trying to hide my pain.

"Yes." Bella said.

"Your choice." I said and then as I was gone. I ran back to my house. Everyone was there; Alice told them what happened, when she saw me telling her about it except Alice left out why exactly I went after Jacob.

"I'm sorry dear." Esme said coming towards me.

_This is all my fault…_Alice thought. I growled. _Sorry, okay I won't say it again…_Alice thought. I ran up to my room and closed the door.

I would occasionally go out to hunt but other than that I just sat in my room. A little over a couple days later I heard people downstairs but I was lost in grief, I didn't care. I can't believe this happened, I was going to kill him but for Bella I only hurt him and now she's with Jacob. I shook my head; I heard my door open and her Gucci heels click against the floor, I smeller her coco channel perfume.

"Edward." I heard her say. I turned to look at her, she never changed her dark brown hair, and her hazel eyes her lean figure, her beautiful face, my sister in everyway.

"Violet." Was all I could say and then she knelt down and took me in her arms were I started to sob, and she just held me not saying anything but just rubbing my back like she always use to do when I got sad. I couldn't stop by dry tears, and she just held me, and I was thankful.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV

"Alice came and got me at the airport." Violet said laughing at the memory. I watched along with her as she and Sam got off and saw Alice and Rose.

"_Hey bitch." Sam said walking to Rose._

"_Hey bitch." Rose said walking towards her then they hugged and giggled. Violet rolled her eyes with Alice._

"I was upset that it wasn't you but she told me what happened. All of it. You didn't kill him huh?" Violet said laughing as I laid my head in her lap.

"Not funny." I mumbled.

"You're just lucky that Sam didn't find out, you know how she is." Violet said I nodded. Violet started running her hand through my hair just like my mother did, Violet knew it made me feel better.

"So you really love her huh?" she asked running her hand through my hair.

"I don't see anyone else; when she's around me its like my life has meaning." I said, I couldn't describe the feelings I had around her.

"If you can't describe the feelings then don't try silly." Violet said with a chuckle. I sat up and looked at her, how did she hear that? "A new power of mine, I can read minds if I'm touching the person." She said taking my hand.

"I bet Damon loves that." I said laughing at the thought.

"You know I do!" Damon said running into my room. _Except when she see's me lookin at other girls, right Edward? Exactly_…Damon thought. Damon was one of the girl's most famous bachelors but I heard him down stairs he asked Violet to marry him even though they were trying not to think about it. Damon had dark black hair and smoldering eyes as girls say.

"Aw baby." Violet said walking to him.

_Does he really think I'm that stupid_...Violet thought. I read her mind, always with her crazy plans but they did always work. I choked back a laugh as she walked to him he had no idea what she had planned.

"Yeah, it's because I love you." Damon said. Violet ran her hand down his chest and then got to the bulge in his pants and Damon's eyes almost fell out of there sockets then she smiled.

"Baby Edward's still in the room." Damon laughed.

"Yeah I know, and you know when you came in here and said I know you do?" Violet asked rubbing on his.

"Yeah baby." Damon said a little breathless. I held my breath trying not to laugh.

"I was touching Edward when you came in." She said in his ear.

"Mmm." Was all Damon could reply and that's all he was thinking as well.

"And he reads minds…" Violet said and understanding came into Damon's eyes and he tried to back up but Violet grabbed his manhood and twisted and then Damon screamed like a little girl. I laughed so hard everyone thought I was going insane or that I killed someone. If I could be crying I would be, I was holding my sides as Damon stomped down stairs holding his groin. I held on to my sides rolling on the floor.

"Whoa, Damon looks like shit." Emmett said laughing.

"Emmett words!" Esme scolded.

"I'm…really…I'm…ha…sorry." Emmett said in between breaths.

"HAHAHAHA!" I heard Jason start laughing as Damon fell to the floor. I watched through Jasper's eyes as he tried not to laugh and as Sam went up and hit her husband on the head.

"Jason, stop being rude." Sam said crossing her arms. Jason was like an exact copy of Emmett while Sam was an exact copy of Rosalie getting her attitude and her toughness, her ability not show emotion, her tenacity, and especially her protectiveness over her family, she doesn't usually let anyone in just like Rosalie …

"OH EDWARD!" she said bounding up the stairs, but when she does let you in, her loving ability is just like Alice. "EDWARD!" she said jumping on my back. I sat up as she clung to my back and spun around.

"SAM!" I yelled and she laughed and jumped off my back. Sam looked the same as ever, tan as if she spent her life in the sun which before she did, her brown hair, she was such your California beach girl.

"Come on, let's go down stairs!" Sam said running downstairs. I laughed and was about to follow her down stairs when Violet stopped me with her thoughts.

_Look, I've been around for about half an hour and your already happy_…Violet thought with a laugh.

"That's because you're the own I can always count on." I said and she smiled.

_Same here_…Violet thought

"Best friends…"Violet said walking to me

"Forever." I said hugging her. We smiled at each other and we walked down stairs.

"HEY!" Jason said unwrapping his arms from Sam, and he tried to tackle me but I moved out the way and he almost ran into Esme's favorite vase.

"JASON!" Sam yelled and he turned around sheepish. Jason was a big guy like Emmett that looked like one of those you saw as a mobsters body guard.

"Sorry babe." He said sulking over to her he winked at me and I laughed.

"You guys coming to the concert?" Sam asked.

"What concert?" I asked.

"Great Sam, ruin the surprise." Violet said shaking her head. "I'm doing a concert in Seattle and wanted to know if you guys wanted come tomorrow." I put my hands of my ears waiting for it.

"OF COURSE!" Alice squeaked.

"Great!" Sam said with a smile hugging Alice. "You're the best Al, I'd kill anyone that hurt you." Sam said bounding to Jason.

"I know." Alice said laughing; she threw a meaningful glance at me.

_Sam will kill him if she finds out_…Alice thought and I nodded.

_Yeah she will_…Violet thought.

"Never continue to amaze me." I said to Violet and she winked.

"Well, she will never continue to amaze me if she beats me at the new game." Emmett said.

"2nd time the 3rd?" Violet asked.

"Of course." Emmett asked.

"Okay let me beat you again." Violet said going over to the couch.

"YEAH!" Emmett and Jason said at the same time. We all laughed and followed them we spent the afternoon, hanging out and having fun, I missed these guys. It was a little after 5 when the doorbell rang. We all looked at Alice and I watched with her as all our futures became fuzzy. Werewolf.

"Edward?" Violet asked noticing my expression. I jumped up to go answer the door. I wondered if Jacob was into gloating. I opened to door to our visitor.

* * *

By the way, if you're having problems seeing some of the characters…Damon looks like Damon from Vampire Diaries, Sam looks like Sam from General Hospital

Jason looks like Jason from General Hospital, they look like them but I changed there personalities. Violet is all made up by only me: ). Also if your wondering, Violet is not me, I use the name as my writing name and in this story I just like the name allot...

* * *

**If you want me to stop writing then just say so, other than that review review**

**xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's POV

I hesitantly opened the door and then smiled.

"Hey Seth." I said.

"Hey Edward." He said enthusiastically.

"SETH!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Come in." I said standing to the side he smiled at me

_Thanks…_Seth thought. I followed him in watching Emmett run and high five him, Seth has come over allot lately ever since I met him he's become one of my best friends.

_Well looks like a new addition to the family..._Seth thought thinking about Violet, Damon, Jason and Sam.

"Sorry, Violet is a friend of mine from a long time." I said gesturing to her. "This is her…boyfriend Damon, her best friend Sam and her husband/boyfriend Jason." I said and they did a short wave. "Guys this is one of the best people in the world Seth." And he beamed at me.

"Well you know I try." He said and we all laughed.

"Would someone like some snacks?" Esme said coming in with a plate of food.

"Aww, thanx Mrs.C" he said sitting on the couch watching the game.

_Am I the only one that smells that…_Jason and Sam were thinking?

"Seth's a werewolf." I explain and they just stared at me. Seth looked at me worried.

_I can go Edward_…Seth thought. I shook my head and then smiled at Violet reading her thoughts.

"Well what else is new?" Violet said. "Plus he is just too cute." Violet said cooing at him and everyone laughed. Everyone got along great with Seth, Violet and Sam adored him while Jason and Damon were mad that Seth kept beating him but they liked him. It was true Seth was a great person. Seth laughed when they broke the controller after getting mad that they kept losing. Seth turned on the TV and we were greeted by music blasting. It was a music video.

"Hey this is the new maroon 5 song!" Seth exclaimed and we all laughed, Violet was in that one but Seth didn't seem to notice

"_Now as the summer fades  
I let you slip away  
you say I'm not your type  
but I can make you sway_

_It makes you burn to learn  
You're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you  
Put down your blazing gun" _Seth sang singing alone.

Violet was on the screen:

"_Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)  
But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)" Violet sang on screen._

"Isn't she awesome?" Seth said eyes not leaving the screen.

"Yes she is." Violet said smiling, I was about to say something when Violet put her finger to her lips. "Is she pretty?" Violet asked.

"Well duh she is, she's Violet, I mean who could…" then he looked back at Violet and then to the screen. "You're VIOLET!" he yelled and everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah." She said smiling. "Thanks for the complement by the way." She said winking and he blushed and looked down.

"You're concert is tomorrow right? In Seattle?" he asked.

"Yeah are you coming?" she asked enthusiastically she really liked Seth.

"Yeah the whole packs going." He said and I automatically tensed, I'm guessing this was the concert Bella was talking about, but maybe she won't go. Violet saw me tense and she guessed the reason behind it.

_Is Bella going with Jacob…_she asked in her mind and I shrugged.

"So who's going?" Violet asked.

"Well there's Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Emily, Kim, Claire, I don't know about my sister Leah, and then Jacob and Be—" he cut off and looked at me.

_Dang it, I totally didn't want to bring this up…_Seth thought apologetically towards me.

"So this Bella is going with Jacob like a date?" Violet asked and Seth nodded.

"Aww Edward, you want me to hit her?" Sam asked in a child like voice and everyone laughed including me. Apparently my family had informed everyone leaving out the Alice part.

"No." I replied and she pouted.

"Dang it." She muttered.

"Well if she's going then we can at least have fun with it." Violet said with a wink. "We have to start practicing."

"YAY! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice said jumping up and down then she ran up stairs but she was blocking me at what she was doing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I have a plan." She said with a smirk. Uh-oh, Violet and her plans. "By the time this concert ends this she'll be on her knees begging for you to come back to her." Violet said confidently and I just rolled my eyes. I doubt it. "This will be a concert that nobody with forget, this is going to be the concert of a life time."

SONG IS: IF I NEVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN by MAROON 5 FEAT. RHIANNA.

Violet's voice is going to be Rhianna.

**Tell me what you think and btw Violet is just a name I like and is in the story, my anme isn't Violet and I'm not in the story...anyways...**

**Thanx xoxo**

**Violet : )  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I reached over, searching for his strong cold arms but I couldn't fine them, I felt the tears sliding down my face. I opened my eyes and found my bed empty. The tears went down my cheeks at there own accord. It was just like I was in the sun with him in our meadow, stupid dreams.

Why was I crying, I technically ended things with him. I wasn't wrong…was I? He hurt Jacob for no reason, he was obviously wasn't the person I thought he was, exactly I was right. I shook my head, I got dressed and went downstairs and Jacob was already waiting for me. He smiled at me and I smiled back but why did it feel so wrong. We spent most of the ride in silence until we were almost there.

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded.

"I thought everyone was going." I said.

"We're meeting them there, they're making it a big deal because I've never seen or heard Violet before." He said. I gaped at him, Violet was a pop legend.

"How have you never seen her or heard her? She's freaking awesome!" I said.

"Jeeze, that's what they said, well I guess I'm about to find out." He said as he pulled in. We got out and were greeted with hugs and smiles, we walked in and the place was packed. We did get to the front though. Wow! Soon the lights went down and someone stepped on stage.

"Thank you all for coming and I'm going to stop talking so we can start, bye." The announcer said and the crowd went wild. They're a few other people singing and dancing but it didn't seem like anyone cared and then the announcer spoke.

"Now, what you've all been waiting for Violet!" and then crowd went nuts, except for Jacob that was looking like he was in the middle of a circus.

"Bella, you might want to move away from Jacob because the first time he sees's Violet." Embry said shaking his head at a loss for words, I laughed.

"Yeah right, I bet she's not all that."

"Hey, if I was a lesbian I would totally do her." I said trying to assure him. Jacob shrugged. The lights went down and music started blaring.

ROCKSTAR 101 by RHIANNA

_I told ya_

_I told ya_

_I told ya_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Uh, uh_

_I told ya, baby_

_Uh-oh_

_I told ya, baby_

_Uh-oh_

_I told ya, baby_

_Uh-oh_

_I told ya, baby_

_Uh-oh_

_I told ya, baby_

_Uh-oh_

_I told ya_

Violet finally appeared with her microphone in hand and I looked at Jacob and his mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish.

_Got up in the club_

_Posted in the back_

_Feeling so good_

_Looking so bad_

_Rocking this skirt_

_Rocking this club_

_Got my middle finger up_

_I don't really give a f***_

Violet was dancing with her backstage dancers and Jacob just stared at her wide eyes. I laughed and it brought him back to reality.

"DAMN!" Jacob said and I laughed, if Violet wanted someone she could probably have them. Jacob looked at me and smiled sheepishly. I walked over to him and he put his arms around me. I tried not to flinch. Shake it off Bella, Ed...he doesn't matter to you anymore.

_Rocking these diamonds_

_I'm rocking this chain_

_Make sure you get a picture_

_I'm rocking my fame_

_To be what you is_

_You gotta be what you are_

_The only thing I'm missing_

_Is a black guitar_

_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby_

_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby_

_Big city_

_Bright lights_

_Sleep all day_

_Up all night_

_Hey baby_

_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby_

_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby its.._

_Big cities_

_And bright lights_

_Sleep all day_

_Up all night_

_Baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Six inch walker_

_Big sh** talker_

_I never play the victim_

_Id rather be a stalker_

_So baby take me in_

_Ill disobey the law_

_Make sure you frisk me good_

_Check my panties and my bra_

The pack howled loud.

_Wildn out_

_A crazy house_

_With my white jacket on_

_Wont you come_

_And sign me out_

_To be what you is_

_You gotta be what you are_

_The only thing I'm missing_

_Is a black guitar_

_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby_

_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby_

_Big city_

_Bright lights_

_Sleep all day_

_Up all night_

_Hey baby_

_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby_

_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby its.._

_Big cities_

_And bright lights_

_Sleep all day_

_Up all night_

_Baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_I'm rocking out tonight_

_Cause I cant wait till tomorrow_

_I'm a live my whole life_

_In the night_

_Cause I aint got time to borrow_

_I'm rocking out tonight_

_Why wait till tomorrow_

_I'm a live my whole life_

_In the night_

"WHOO!" the pack howled.

_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby_

_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby_

_Big city_

_Bright lights_

_Sleep all day_

_Up all night_

_Hey baby_

_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby_

_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby its.._

_Big cities_

_And bright lights_

_Sleep all day_

_Up all night_

_Baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Oh, baby I'm a_

_Hey, hey, hey_

The song was over and she smiled at the crowed, she wasn't pretty, she was drop dead gorgeous, better looking than anyone I've ever seen. Her song Rude Boy was playing in the background, while her music video for Rude Boy was projected on the back of the stage for everyone to see.

"DAMN she's hot!" Jacob exclaimed looking at Violet on Stage and Violet dancing in the video and everyone laugh. "Sorry Bella." He said.

"Don't worry about it." I said to him.

RUDE BOY by RHIANNA

"Thank you for coming, and you should know that all proceeds go to charity. Thank you, I will back for the finale in a short wile." She said and to everyone's surprise she jumped of the stage walking in front of the stage where we were. Violet signed some people's pages, and posters of her, then she walked in front of us and of course Jacob said something.

"Hi." He said quickly and she looked at him.

"Hi" she replied and the boys dropped there jaws at her voice and I laughed. "You are?" she prompted.

"J…J...Jacob." he said stuttering.

"Violet, nice meeting you Jacob." She said and she looked around and stopped at Seth.

"SETH!" she cried hugging him over the barrier. Everyone's mouth dropped open. Whoa, was my only thought.

"Nice work Violet." He said with a smile.

"What are you doing here; you should be backstage with the others."

"I'm here with my friends." He said gesturing to us.

"Oh these are your friends?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yup." He said. "There's Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul, Rachel, Embry, Kim, Quil, Claire, Jacob and, Bella." He said and Violet looked at me.

"It's very nice to meet you, I hope you are all ready for the finale, _you_ will never forget it." She said. Was I imagining things when she you, like she was talking directly to me? "Well I'm sorry to your friends." Violet said looking at all of us. "But everyone will want to see you so come on." She said moving the barrier. "You don't mind if I steal him, everyone will want to see him." She said looking at us and everyone shook there heads, there's no way you could say no to her. "Thanks." She winked and took Seth with her.

"WHOA!" everyone exclaimed.

"Seth's been holding out on us." Jacob exclaimed. Yes he has, what did she mean it'll be one we'll never forget, I had this feeling that it went beyond the meaning of a finale, something else was going to happen. But what?

* * *

**Love it Hate it? Leave reviews!3**

**xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Violet's POV

Seth and I walked backstage where everyone was.

"Very nice." Alice said commenting on the concert.

"I know." I said and she smiled.

"SETH!" Jason, Damon and Emmett called.

"GUYS!" he yelled. They ran towards him and starting hugging him and what not.

"Edward, are you ready?" I asked. He looked up from his I-pod.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I don't know how I let you talk me into this." He said shaking his head.

"Because you wove me." I said with a wink and he rolled is eyes.

"I don't see how one has to do with the other." He said. I laughed. I whistled and everyone looked at me.

"I have to change, everyone needs to get to there places. Seth you remember what you're going to say right?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm the one that came up with what to say." Seth said smiling, he's so cute. Edward laughed at me reading my thoughts and I stuck my tongue at the person who was truly my brother.

"Okay good, Sam, Jason, Esme, and Carlisle you know what to do. Go, we have a concert to give." I said and I headed to the dressing room.

Bella's POV

Everyone was cracking jokes when we saw Seth walked with a girl on his right and a boy on his left.

"Hey guys this is Sam and Jason." He said, he hopped over the barrier and as I watched him I felt a liquid soak me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." the girl called Sam said.

"Don't worry about it." I said taking a napkin from Emily.

"Don't worry I'm not going to." She said and I looked at her and she looked mad.

"Sam." Seth said to her and she just looked to him.

"Better go help Violet get ready for our big finale. Bye." Sam said then she kissed Seth on the cheek and walked of with Jason after he high fived Seth.

"Guys, I was watching them practice the finale last night and it's HOT!" he exclaimed. "I have no idea how Violet got him to agree to it though." I was about to ask who him was.

"Yo, how do you know VIOLET!" the pack exclaimed.

"I went over to my friends house last night and they were all there." He said as if it wasn't a big deal. Of course it's a big deal. It's VIOLET!

"You don't have friends." Jacob said laughing.

"Your right." Seth said and everyone just stared at him. "They're more like a 2nd family." He said. Everyone laughed and I laughed with them.

"Seth." A motherly voice called, a voice I'd know anywhere. I looked up to see Esme and Carlisle walking towards him. The pack growled.

"Mrs.C!" he exclaimed hugging her. I felt Jacob shiver. Wait were they all here?

"Hunny have you been eating?" she asked concerned.

"Yes." He said.

"Well I brought you some snacks just incase." She said taking out chips and some other snacks and handing them to him.

"Aww thanks Mrs. C." he said putting hands full of food in his mouth.

"You're welcome." She said touching his arm, and the rest of the pack shivered except Seth.

"Hey Carlisle." Seth said with food in mouth.

"Seth." Esme warned and Carlisle laughed. Seth chewed his food and then spoke.

"Sorry." He said and Esme looked proud. "Hey Carlisle." He said.

"Hello Seth, did they go on yet?" he asked. What were they talking about?

"No." Seth replied and then the lights went down. "It's about to start though."

* * *

**Love It Hate it just review it!**

**xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Third Person's POV

Violet walked out on stage with a black mini skirt and a black shirt, looking like a hot goddess, all boys dropped open there mouths and drooled. All the girls shouted her

name.

"Hey guys and girls you ready?" she screamed.

"YES!" the crowed shouted.

"Then hopefully you don't want to stop the music." She said and then the music came on.

"_Please don't stop the music" _Violet sang as she started dancing.

_Please don't stop the music_

Sam joined in dancing_  
_

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
_

Alice and Rosalie joined in dancing and Bella's heart started picking up faster.

"Whoa, the leaches?" Paul exclaimed and Rachel hit him on the back of the head.

_It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place  
_

Emmett walked in then Jasper then Jason.

_I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
_

Then Edward appeared and all the girls squealed. Bella's heart sank, her dreams never did him justice, nothing could ever compare to him.

"Yo look, isn't that the bloodsucker Edward Cullen." Embry said.

"Yeah it is." Jacob said tightening his grip on me.

"Oh no he didn't" Bella heard Esme say and she looked at him.

"Don't worry Mrs.C; they're going to be mad soon enough." Seth said looking back at the stage. Then Bella did too.

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

Edward looked at Violet and Violet at him.

_Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew_

Sam took Jason, Rosalie took Emmett and Alice took Jasper and they started dancing, leaving Edward and Violet.

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
_

Violet walked away from Edward and then back to him like she was torn on what to do. Violet looked him up and down and smiled as if she liked what she saw

_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't_

Violet and Edward smiled at each other and Bella felt like she couldn't breathe.

"No, No, No!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Oh yes Jacob." Seth said laughing.

"That bloodsucker gets to dance with her?" Jacob said and the pack groaned.

"Yes." Seth said smiling at Esme. As Bella thought over there words she couldn't feel anything she was numb, as she felt a knife stab her in the heart at what they were saying.

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face  
_

Violet and Edward met in the middle then when the chorus started, they started dancing like the rest of them._  
_

_[CHORUS]__  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_

"Oh, I can't watch this part." Esme said covering her eyes but watching through her fingers. Seth laughed. Violet walked behind Edward was touching his arms seductively and was singing in his ear. As she sung she went down on him rubbing against him.

_What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show_

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
_

Edward put his hand on Violet's waist and Bella flinched. Then Edward's hands went down to her thighs as they danced.

_Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play_

They put they're hands together then they we're facing each other then Violet grabbed his face and brought it towards her as they danced and Edward just smiled.

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_[CHORUS]__  
_

Violet and Edward danced and then went in a circle staring at each other

_[x4]__  
Please don't stop the music  
_

Then as Edward had his hands on her waist behind her, Violet reached up and grabbed Edward's face bringing it closer to her neck.

_[CHORUS x2]__  
_

Sam and Jason stopped dancing together and stood still and the lights faded on them

_Please don't stop the music_

Rose and Emmett stopped dancing and the lights faded on them and then the same with Alice and Jasper so the lights were only on Violet and Edward.

_Please don't stop the music_

Violet walked away but then Edward grabbed Violet's hand and she spun to him. As she reached her leg up holding it to him.

_Please don't stop the music_

Songs: Are all by Rhianna. 

Rude boy and

Don't stop the music**  
**

* * *

**Love it Hate it, let me know and I'll update sooner...**

**xoxo Violet  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Third Person POV

Edward and Violet pulled away from each other and the crowd went wild, more than any other concert that has ever happened. Edward held his ears as everyone went nuts.

Violet's song came on in the background. Shut up and Drive

SONG: SHUT UP AND DRIVE by RHIANNA.

"Thank you all for coming, thank you to my best friends…Alice, Rose, Em, Jazz, Jason, and of course Edward."

"Hey." Sam complained.

"Your like my sister, shut up." Violet said and Sam smiled. Then Violet turned to the crowd. "So did you like it?" Violet asked and the crowed went nuts.

"They only liked it because Edward was here and he's dreamy." Emmett said in a girl's voice.

"No, they only liked it because Violet's freaking hot." Alice said.

"Well let's see, girls how hot do you think Edward is?" Violet asked and Edward shook his head. "A 1? 2? 3? 4? 5? 6? 7? 8? 9? 10?" Violet said.

"1 million!" a girl screamed and the rest of the girls joined in.

"Boys are you going to leave me undefended?" Violet asked. The boys started cheering and hollering.

"Violet's hotter than Edward." Alice said.

"No way, Edward wins hands down." Emmett said. Then they both got a wicked glint in they're eyes and they walked over to Edward and Violet and ripped off there clothes so Violet was left in her bra and underwear and Edward was just in his boxers. They both looked like they were modeling the underwear even though they both were stunned at what just happened.

Everyone went nuts. They boys wolf whistled and howled and the girls squealed and screeched.

"Emmett and Alice Cullen." Esme said and they looked sheepishly towards they're mom.

"DUDE!" Edward exclaimed.

"How'd you not see that one coming bro?" Emmett asked. Edward just glared at Emmett.

"Don't be embarrassed that I look hotter than you." Violet said and Edward turned to her.

"I assure you that is not my reason." Edward said.

"Well I am." Violet said confidently, before Edward could say anything Emmett spoke up.

"Well you guys look like models but something is missing." Emmett said and then Edward glared at him.

"Don't you dare." He said through his teeth.

"I'm not going too, but Alice…" he trailed of as Alice threw a bucket of water on Violet and Edward. The crowd went nuts.

"He's so HOT!" one girl screamed.

"Man she's smoking!" a boy said.

"He's Oh my gosh…he's sooo…oh..." then the girl passed out. Bella gaped at them, of course he was, he was a god that she took for granted, so what he broke Jacob's arm, it healed fast.

"Well then, can somebody get the paramedics?" Violet said with a smile. "And I'm still better Edward."

"What you can't handle the competition?" Edward asked. The crowed ooo'd.

"You're on." She said and then she snapped her fingers. "Rose." She called. Rosalie walked out in a bikini and she held a small pool with jello. Then she jumped in it with Rose and they started wrestling. The boys drooled.

"YO! No fair cheaters! Everyone knows girls wrestling in jello are one of the hottest things out there." Emmett complained. Violet got out and walked to Edward he raised his eyebrows. Then shook his head.

_Just do it…_Violet thought to him and he sighed and then Violet put her finger out and Edward sucked the jello off.

"NO FAIR!" the boys yelled.

"I WISH THAT WAS ME!" the girls squealed. Bella looked like she was going to be sick; she missed Edward so much it started to hurt. **(well she can suck it :p cuz she did it first, its all her fault…just saying)**

"Oh yeah well how about this?" Emmett asked and he took a can of whip cream and drew a line of whip cream on Edward's bare chest. "Who wants to eat EDWARD?" Emmett asked and the girls raised they're hands jumping up and down.

"Who wouldn't he's completely fuckable" Sam said and everyone laughed. "Well it's

true." She said shrugging her shoulders and kissed Jason.

"So who wants to?" Emmett asked.

"I will." Violet said and then she walked over to Edward and licked the whip cream off his chest then she licked her fingers. "tasty." She said and everyone squealed.

"I WISH I WAS HIM!" the boys cried.

"I WANT TO TASTE HIM!" the girls squealed.

"Why does this bloodsucker get everything?" Jacob exclaimed and kissed Bella's hair. Bella held back a shiver those weren't the lips she wanted.

"How about we have a draw?" Edward asked Violet ignoring what he just heard from Jacob, he didn't get everything he didn't get Bella, the only thing he wanted.

_Trust me, I promise it's going to work…_Violet thought and Edward nodded.

"Okay a draw." Violet then she clapped her hands and people came to the stage and put microphones on the front of the stage. "For all the girls out there, I have a treat." She said smiling at Edward.

"Oh no, I'm not." Edward said and Violet shushed him.

"Edward is talented at many things, and he sings too, who wants to hear this hot god sing?" she asked and everyone cheered.

"No, I'm not." He said shaking his head.

"Yes he is." She said. "For me?" she asked and then used her puppy dog face that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine." Edward muttered.

"YAY!"

"What song?" Edward asked.

"The song you wrote for me, when we were in high school, it seems like such a long time ago." She said with a wink. Bella almost fell; he wrote a song for her?

"Alice?" Violet said and Alice gave Violet a jean mini skirt and a black leather jacket. Then Alice gave Edward a pair of ripped jeans.

"Why does she get something on the top but I don't?" he complained.

"Hush up and put them on." Alice said walking away

Then Edward walked up the one microphone and Violet to the other. The microphones were on different sides of the stage in the front. Alice and the rest of them were in the back as background singers. Edward was right in front of Bella and he tried not to kill Violet knowing she did it on purpose because of it. Then the music came on.

SONG: DON'T STOP BELIVEIN' by GLEE CAST

"_Da da da da da da" _they sung in the background

"_Just a small town girl  
livin´ in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin´ anywhere" _Edward sang and the girls swooned. _  
"Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin´ anywhere" _Violet sang and she smiled at Edward.

Edward looked at Violet and tried to smile but knowing that Bella was right in front of him with Jacob's arms around her made it hard.

_How about you don't do this because of her, do this for me. You deserve to have fun, all you did was protect your sister… We always have fun together Edward since we were born, so let's just have some fun…_Violet thought and Edward smiled, that was his best friend and she knew him inside out and he smiled at her. Okay he thought to himself, I deserve it, let's just have fun. He nodded his head and sung.

_"A singer in a smoky room" _Edward sang with a smile on his face._  
"The smell of wine and cheap perfume" _Violet sang_  
"For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on" _They both sang.

Everyone joined in behind them singing the background singers notes

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night  
_

Edward took the microphone off the stand and used his head to motion for Violet to come over here. Violet and Edward stood side by side and stepped right and then left in the beat of the music. _  
_

"_Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill" _Violet sang_  
"Payin´ anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time" _they both sung

_"Some will win some will lose" _Violet sung_  
_

Violet pointed to Edward and Edward bobbed his head, like a blue's player.

"_Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on" _they sung bouncing up and down and the crowd went wild again

_"Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night" _they sang

Jasper did a solo on the guitar and everyone cheered. Everyone laughed on stage. Violet waved them all to come up with them and then everyone was lined up on stage with Edward and Violet in the middle. Alice was bouncing with Violet and Bella felt jealous. Everyone sang:

_Don´t stop believing_

_"Hold on to that feelin´" _Edward and Violet sang looking at each other smiling_  
_

_Streetlight people  
_

Violet hooked her arm in Edward's and leaned on to him._  
_

_Don´t stop believin  
_

Edward put his head on Violet's head, but he saw a glimpse of Bella she looked sad, did that give him even a glimmer of hope.

"_Hold on to that feelin´" _Edward and Violet sang_  
_

_Streetlight people  
whooo'oo_

Don´t stop!

SONGS: SHUT UP AND DRIVE By RHIANNA AND DON'T STOP BELIEVEIN' By GLEE GAST

**So today's my birthday so some love would be nice...**

**xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Third Person POV

"Thank you guys for coming." Violet said and they cheered.

"WE LOVE YOU VIOLET!" the boys cheered.

"That's enough." Edward said taking the microphone from Violet and Violet smiled. "Listen to all of you drooling boys that are basically undressing her with your eyes. It seemed like it took _years_ for me to get Violet and Damon together…and you see this?" Edward asked taking Violet's left hand and waved it around. The crowd gasped. "She's marrying him…finally." Edward said disguising the last word in a cough but Violet heard him and she smacked him. "So back away from my best friend. To her and Damon, _please_ live happily." Edward said and everyone on stage laughed.

"I will." Damon said wrapping his arms around Violet. They kissed and everyone aww'd. Bella felt hope as she watched this; it was obvious that Violet and Damon loved each other. Did this mean she still had a chance with Edward? She hoped so. Violet ran over to Edward and hugged him.

"This has been my best friend since we were little, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She said to the crowd and Esme looked like she would be crying if she could. "Thank you." She said and she locked arms with Edward and everyone went of the stage.

Esme, Carlisle and Seth went back stage as the crowd started walking away. The pack stayed and complained about what just happened. Bella sat there and let her mind go to other things, such as Edward Cullen.

Backstage:

"WHOO!" Violet exclaimed, Edward laughed.

"THAT WAS SO FUN!" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Aww guys you did great." Esme said hugging everyone.

"Thanks Esme." Everyone said in unison. Seth laughed.

"Good job guys." Seth said.

"It's not over." Violet said with a smile, she was blocking her thoughts from Edward though. "Hey Jasper can you go get the guitar on stage for me?" she asked and he nodded and went to get it. "Did you spill it on her Sam?" Violet asked.

"All down the front of her shirt." Sam said.

"SAM!" Edward growled but Sam just waved her hand towards him.

"She deserves it, but exactly why did you break Jacob's arm?" Sam asked.

"Well...umm." Edward started to make up a reason when Violet spoke up.

"The short version is Alice was in the woods and Jacob got mad seeing her and ripped her arm off and gave her multiple scratches." Violet said as Edward gaped at her.

"WHAT!" Sam screeched.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Seth asked Alice. He was upset though, that Jacob did that and to Alice of all people. Alice nodded.

"Are you serious?" Emmett bellowed. "Why didn't you say so? Let's go fight them." Emmett said and Jason nodded his head.

"This is exactly why, they'd love a fight, let's not give it to them." Alice said.

"Um guys…"Seth said trying to get they're attention.

"Okay, Okay I see your point, but I wish you would have said something, I wish I could of broke his other arm, how dare he hurt MY LITTLE SISTER!" Emmett bellowed and Rose patted him on the back.

"Guys…" Seth tried to say but Alice spoke up again.

"I'm fine, now, but Jazz mustn't find out or, who knows what will happen." Alice said and everyone nodded.

"Guys…"Seth said again more panicked this time.

"Just wait though, one day that little—" Emmett started to say but Seth cut him off.

"GUYS!" Seth yelled and everyone looked at him. "Where's Sam?" Seth asked and everyone's eyes, except for Violet's, widen. They looked around the room but she was no where. Edward scanned people's thoughts until he found hers.

_Oh, if Edward won't kill him then I will…_Sam was thinking. Dang it! Edward thought and he rushed out of the room with everyone else following him.

Back in the audience:

The pack was still yelling about the concert.

"YOU GUYS!" Sam yelled and everyone turned to the left and saw Sam standing there looking pissed. "Your Jacob right?" she asked and Jacob nodded putting Bella behind him. "You're dead." Sam said and Jacob grinned.

"NO!" Bella screamed.

"Bella, I'll be fine." Jacob whispered.

"No you won't." Sam said then she looked at Bella. "Edward told me when I first got here that I couldn't hurt you but if you keep defending him, I might change my mind." She said with a growl. Bella flinched back.

"Jacob did nothing wrong!" Bella yelled.

"I'll show you what he did wrong." Sam said bringing up her fist and she was about to run up and smash Jacob's face when Edward grabbed her from behind. "Let go!" Sam said trying to get free of his grasp.

"Calm down Sam." Edward said grunting as he tried to hold her.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Jason." Edward called and Jason and everyone else was there with them and Jason went over to him.

"Sam baby, don't worry about it." Jason said in a soothing tone, Sam stopped fighting and Edward let go.

"You know what I want to do now." Sam said and Edward nodded and took a deep breath and stood in front of her. Sam raised her hand and smacked Edward across the face. Everyone gasped and Bella flinched.

"How dare you. He hurt Alice and all you could do was break his arm?" Sam said in a whisper.

"What?" Bella said.

"What you didn't know that." Sam said in a taunting voice.

"Sam." Edward cautioned and Sam looked back at him.

"He hurt Alice." Sam said through his teeth.

"Who hurt Alice?" Jasper asked walking towards them. Everyone stared at him.

"Who hurt Alice?" Jasper said again through his teeth.

"Look at me Jazz, I'm fine see?" Alice said going to him.

"WHO?" Jazz growled.

"Jazz, please." Alice said.

"WHO?" Jazz demanded.

"Emmett." Violet said and Emmett grabbed Jasper holding him still.

"WHAT THEY HELL?" Jasper roared.

"JAZZ!" Sam said and Jasper looked at her. "Alice was out in the woods on her way home, a certain mutt was out and about." Sam said looking at Jacob. "Then he got mad because he saw her, threw her against a tree, cut her on her face and on her stomach with his filthy claws…then he ripped her arm off." Sam said sobbing at the end and Jason held her tight.

"No..." Bella breathed.

"Bella…" Jacob started towards her.

"Stay away from me." she said putting up her hands and Jacob sighed.

"LET ME KILL HIM!" Jasper said trying to escape Emmett's grasp.

"Jazz, calm down." Alice said grabbing his face. "See I'm all better now, Carlisle fixed it." Alice said.

"I DON'T CARE!" he roared.

"Jazz, don't worry about it…Edward broke his arm." Emmett said. Then Jasper looked at Edward.

"That's why you broke his arm?" Jasper asked and Edward nodded.

"AS IF THAT WAS ALL HE DESERVED!' Jasper yelled.

"I know Jazz I know." Edward said.

"NO! You don't know, he deserved much worse! How could you!" Jasper yelled. Edward looked down ashamed.

"Stop it Jazz." Alice said angry. "You know _exactly_ why Edward didn't kill Jacob. Not to mention it would start the war" Jasper looked over to Bella and then back to Alice. Jasper sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry Edward." Jasper said.

"It's fine." Edward said.

"No the heck it's not!" Seth exclaimed speaking up for the first time he turned and glared at Jacob. "How dare you! You think your so cool because you drove a wedge between Bella and Edward, well here's a new flash your not. You're pathetic, hurting Alice. HOW DARE YOU!" Seth yelled trembling from anger. Esme touched Seth's shoulder.

"Come on Seth, how about you come over and get something to eat?" Esme soothed him. Seth sighed and followed Esme. Everyone followed them out, Violet and Edward were about to follow them when Bella spoke.

Bella went towards Edward.

"Edward…" Bella spoke. Edward was about to turn around when Violet grabbed him and made sure he faced away from Bella.

"Violet." He protested but Violet used her powers and kept him turned around frozen in place. Then Violet turned to Bella.

"How dare you speak to him? You chose Jacob remember?" Violet said and Bella looked down.

"I…I didn't know." Bella said stuttering

"Did you even let him explain?" Violet yelled.

"No." Bella quietly

"Exactly, there is no reason that he should take you back. Is there?" Violet said eyes flaring. Violet waved her hand and Edward turned around.

"Violet let it go." Edward pleaded going to Violet.

"I'm not done." Violet said. "It's either I kill her or I saw what needs to be said. Edward, its one way or the other and you know you can't stop me either way." Edward groaned. Violet looked back to Bella and continued. "All he did was stand up for his sister, and he didn't even kill Jacob because he knew it would hurt you. All he does is think of you and this is how you treat him? He went to the Volturi because he thought you were DEAD! Don't get me started about how much trouble he's in for that one." Violet said glaring at Edward and Edward sheepishly smiled.

"Let me tell you another thing, Edward has been my best friend, my brother for as long as I can remember since 1901 and it _kills_ me when I see the pain you've caused him. Have you thought about the pain you've caused him? No you just thought about the pain you cause Jacob. If Edward didn't love you so completely I would kill you, if I thought that Edward would get over you, I would kill you, but for him…" Violet said looking to Edward then back to Bella. "I won't, just remember this, you are lucky to have him. You're lucky that someone like him, one of the best people I know who has a soul as bright as they come, that someone like him loves you and will never stop." Violet said sobbing at the end.

"Violet." Edward said hugging Violet. Bella's tears flowed freely down her cheek. Edward took his phone out and dialed a number. "Damon, Violet now." Edward said into the phone and then he hung up. "Come on, you know you're my best friend, don't be sad, get…"

"Glad." They said in unison. Then they laughed.

"Baby?" Damon said coming to them. Violet jumped up and threw herself in Damon's arms.

"Well I have a tour to do." Violet said trying to sound strong.

"You'll call though." Edward said and Violet looked at him with a sad smile.

"Everyday." She said in a whisper.

"I'm going to miss you." He said.

"I'm going to miss you too." She said sobbing. "But I'll see you next year and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." She said and they hugged each other. Violet and Damon started walking when Violet turned around and faced Bella.

"Take care of my brother." Violet said.

"Forever." Bella whispered, Violet smiled at her and then at Edward and then they were gone. Edward stood there and felt hollow in her absence. Then he felt something warm touch his shoulder and turned and looked at Bella. Then he felt better at once.

"I love you Edward and I'm so sorry." Bella said.

"It's okay love. I love you." Edward said kissing her.

"I bet everyone hates me." Bella said.

"On the contrary, they have missed you allot, they understand."

"I won't make that mistake again ever, I took you for granted and I'm sorry." Bella said.

"You have the rest for forever to make it up." Edward said with a crocked smiled and Bella's heart beat broke out into a sprint and Edward smiled at the sound.

"Sounds like a plan." She said. "The concert was interesting." She said and they laughed.

"It was the concert Of A Lifetime." Edward said quoting Violet.

* * *

**Yeah yeah I know cheesey ending but it's the best I could come up with**...**so what did you think of the story?**


End file.
